Gaara: Exposed
by GrimNightingale
Summary: Ever wondered exactly HOW virgin minded Gaara is? Here are scenes we've captured of Gaara thinking naughty things. Results may shock some. Based off of my other fanfiction: The Key to a Dead Heart. Warning: sexual humor. Gaaraxoc


This short story was purely written for the amusement of all reflecting on Gaara. As many/some/few of you may know, it is Gaara's birthday today and in celebration, I started writing chapter 6 this morning but after I got through with school, I was pooped. So… chapter 6 is almost done but I realize that it will not be done by tonight, therefore, I just wrote this mini story for Gaara instead! Kinda' stupid but enjoy anyways!

These are meant to be little transactions between Gaara and Hitomi or just Gaara himself that was not included in The Key to a Dead Heart. Think of it as… Deleted scenes. These are scences that were skipped, taken out purely because I wanted them out, and/or have not yet happened yet (bonus!).

* * *

1. **The Game**

"Damnit! Stop punching my guy!" Kankurou had nearly had enough of Hitomi beating his ass at the ninja fighting game on his PS2.

"Hey now, don't get angry. It's not my fault you suck at this game. Plus, if you wanted me to stop punching you then just move." Hitomi calmly said with her eyes closed still mashing buttons strategically.

Kankurou noticed his health nearing 0 and panicked. He flung himself off the couch and screamed hysterically.

"No! Stop doing that! I said stop!" Kankurou looked as if he were about to cry as he was flouncing around the room with a controller in hand trying to block the view from Hitomi.

"Cheater! Get out of the way!" Hitomi was about to go shove Kankurou into a closet when the both of them heard someone with a sinister aura enter the room.

"Shut up. The both of you." Came the low voice of none other than Gaara. His hair was even more messy than usual and he looked like he was ready to take down a bear with his bare hands. His tone of voice sound downright evil and caused chills to go up both Hitomi and Kankurou's spines.

Gaara had just gotten done reading all of the day's pile of papers to sign with the distraction of sounds of screaming similar to what a rabbit would sound like if it were shoved down the garbage disposal. How he knew what that would sound like… Will purely be left up to our own imaginations. He looked towards the evil flickering screen that Hitomi and Kankurou's attentions had been on and noticed that the game was on pause. He also noticed that Kankurou was losing by quite a lot. Hitomi still had perfect health and Kankurou had about 5 points of health left out of 100.

"Foolish brother. Can you not hold your own against a Konoha kunoichi?" Kankurou's temper flared at Gaara's statement and he threw down the controller.

"I'd like to see you try beating her!" Gaara walked over towards Kankurou who instantly felt another chill. '_Woops. What was I thinking?_' Kankurou gave a nervous smile and was ready to bow to Gaara and grovel at his younger brother's feet if need be.

Gaara was now right in front of Kankurou. Gaara opened his mouth slightly and Kankurou imagined hellish fires breathing out but instead, Gaara walked on past him.

"Fine." He sat on the couch with Kankurou's old controller in hand and glanced at Hitomi. "What are you waiting for? Start it." Kankurou sighed heavily glad that it was over and watched the screen with no confidence in Gaara whatsoever.

"Do you want me to start over? I mean, I'm going to win this match anyways."

"Let's see about that." Gaara's reply was all that Hitomi needed to unpause the game with a new burning desire to kick Gaara's ass.

"I bet my entire pay for the next mission that you're going to lose." Hitomi smirked.

"How about we upgrade that bet? Whoever loses will have to be the other's slave doing anything and everything their master tells them to do for an entire week. Do you dare?"

"Hell yeah. To have one of the five greatest Kages' at my feet doing my every bidding? Why the hell not? You're on. Get ready to bow down to your master!" A 'hn' from Gaara was heard and Hitomi pressed an entire combo of buttons to attack Gaara's character.

However, things did not go to plan as Gaara somehow unleashed a secret instant KO move and before Hitomi's character could even get close to his own, her character dropped dead and the screen flashed the winner: Gaara.

Hitomi could not keep her jaw from practically hitting the floor and neither could Kankurou.

"I believe you will pay your dues starting tomorrow at 4am in my office." With that last note, Gaara walked out of the living room and could hear a loud feminine groan of disappointment. He nearly smiled to himself. '_I guess it pays to read all of the documents. Don't they know that the makers of the game always mail all of the cheats to the Kages? Fools._' He thought and proceeded to shift his thoughts to the upcoming week with his own cute little slave.

* * *

2. **Deleted scene? Or just a little funny thought that popped into GrimNightingale's dirty mind?**

Hitomi was dead tired and dehydrated. She had no idea what she was doing. She would never remember what had transpired here tonight. Gaara kept reminding himself those thoughts but found it quite hard when Hitomi's lips were upon his and her arms pulling him further against her breasts. It was got even harder when he felt Hitomi's hips smother themselves into his. Oh yes, he found it **quite** hard and the best thing was: she would never remember.

* * *

3. **Sex Talk with Gaara**

Gaara at 6:

"Yashamaru?" The cute younger Gaara looked up at his uncle with his bright aquamarine eyes as he tugged on Yashamaru's apron. Yashamaru wiped off his hands after washing the dishes and crouched down to Gaara's level.

"Yes, Gaara-san?"

"What's sex?" Yashamaru's eyes widened. He had been expecting another question on why the other children hated him but not this. His eyes flickered towards the doorway and for a moment, he thought of escaping. He banished the thought quickly.

"Where did you hear about sex?"

"I read it. There's this part where it says that the man spilled seeds into the lady. Why would he put seeds into the lady? Do flowers grow there?" Gaara innocently asked with wide eyes. Yashamaru nearly fainted. He truly did not want to give a discussion on "seeds" right now thus he took the easy way out.

"Well, I don't know much about it so you'll have to go ask your dad. He knows." And with that, Yashamaru escaped.

* * *

Gaara at age 12 (very shortly after the battle with Naruto).

"Love? Can I really… Learn to love?" Gaara whispered to himself. He suddenly had the grand idea of searching up what love truly was in order to understand it more. He typed in "how to love" on a search database and instantly, millions of links popped up. Gaara's eyes widened. '_Could the key to love be this obvious? Where have I been searching for love this entire time?'_ Gaara thought and clicked on the very first link.

His eyes searched carefully through the text and his brain soaked up every word and teachings and suddenly widened in realization. This was not the type of 'love' he was looking for. Not at all, but that didn't stop him from looking at it. It seemed very… Interesting.

* * *

Gaara at age 20 (at the pancake scene):

His eyes caught the key and he instantly knew what the message on the key was. This was indeed his Hitomi from many years before. Yes, she was his own Hitomi, belonging to no one but himself. Gaara thought as his mind had stopped focusing on the key for a while and kept thinking about the valley of her breasts as she was leaning down to pick up the pens. Oh yes, all his… Forever.

(And thus, the perverted side of Gaara is finally revealed! Muahahaha)

* * *

4. **Trailing thoughts can be dangerous**

Hitomi laid in the bed thinking about the current mission from Konoha to stay in Suna for some unknown reason. She turned to her side and brushed the nagging thought away.

The sheets of the bed smelled like Gaara; a very strange scent indeed with a quality of mystery and alluring lust. Suddenly, she found herself thinking of Gaara. '_How come this bed smells like Gaara if he never sleeps?' _She kept wondering about how unusual it was that someone had never slept a wink in years and not get so tired. Her thoughts then trailed off and her dirty mind kicked in. _'I bet he's great in bed. I mean, he never sleeps. He'd just keep going and going and going._' She thought and could not stop thinking about it and imagining many many scenarios. '_I wonder… How big he is…?_' Was Hitomi's last thought before she dozed off on Gaara bed in Gaara's room. Her dreams even consisted of Gaara but it was far from innocent.

Little did she know that Gaara himself had returned from his kazekage work early that night. Gaara placed his gourd near the door and didn't notice Hitomi in his bed until he sat on it and instantly found a pair of arms laced around his waist. '_What the hell?_' He thought and looked at Hitomi. He calmed down a bit but his heart would not stop thumping wildly in his chest. He could not contain it especially after he heard Hitomi mutter his name in an extremely sexy voice. He could feel his face heat up but he dared not move in fear of awakening Hitomi in a very odd position, considering that her face was on his lower stomach region. 'I could really get used to this.' He thought to himself in a very conceiving and perverted way before he slapped himself for thinking such inappropriate thoughts. But then again, he couldn't help but think like a man and feel like one…

* * *

**Okay guys, this is my limit. It's late and unfortunately, I have to wake up bright and early tomorrow for Mock Trial. Enough about me and my whining. I hope you enjoyed this. It had a sort of sick perverted twist to it and I honestly was not going to put in these episodes but I thought… Why not make it a little fun for everyone and expose the REAL Gaara! I didn't put in all of the deleted scenes but maybe someday, I will. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!**


End file.
